The Wraith-King
by Aveline.UnseeliePrincess
Summary: When the Draco-Elf High Princess Aolei is kidnapped by the Wraith-King, her outcast brother Aeiradan, is sent to retrieve his sister with the help of the Greeks. Family betrayl, love, hurt, and pain. From my SYOC story. Better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docum

**A/N: I don't own anything; it all belongs to Rick Riordan. I only own the things and people you do not recognize. Characters belong to their respected owners. **

On Earth there is a phrase 'The shot heard around the world'. Now, the people of Amathtica* experienced it, but it was not a shot that they heard, but a piercing scream from their beloved Queen Jalria*. Queen Jalria went to say good night to her only daughter, the High Princess Aolei*. When she opened the bedroom door she immediately knew something was completely wrong, and her heart started to beat faster; the room was completely black, there was always a candle lit. She noticed black ink like substance along the walls of the room and the ceiling, from the moon that was reflecting through the large glass arch window.

Queen Jalria slowly inched towards Aolei bed; she grabbed hold of the sheets and pulled them back. Aolei wasn't in her bed, where her daughter should of been was green blood*, it wasn't a pool of it, written with the blood was Jalria's worst nightmare 'Wraith-King". She screamed the loudest she had ever done in her life and dropped down to her knees cradling the some of the blanket in her hands. "My Seli*," she cried out, rocking back and forth.

Hearing his wife screams King Irio* jumped out of his, running towards the screams of his wife. Hot on his tail was three bodyguards, he ran past his sons room then the both of them exited their room and joined their father. They stopped at Aolei's room; King Irio grew nervous as he gradually made his way inside the bedroom. He saw his wife at the edge of Aolei's bed, he was shaking now. He stopped behind his wife; his eyes immediately went to the bed. Wraith-King was the first thing he saw.

King Irio's fist clinched shut, "Hei toik mio prinkia!*"

"Father," Golrok said from the right of him. "What are we to do?"

"The Wraith-King is not in our domain, we have to tell the Greeks," King Irio spat, he didn't even like saying that man name.

"`They don't know what they are up against," Golrok growled. "Aolei will be dead because of them. You can't trust them father. Send me there I will help search for her."

Irio sighed, "I'm afraid that you must stay here with me, we must get ready for war. I'm sending Aeiradan*."

Aeiradan stood on the left of his father, his right hand on his mother shoulder, "I'll bring her back safely father."

Golrok snarled, "Father she would be dead before she gets here. Everyone in Amathtica knows about Aeiradan mouth, he would get her killed."

Aeiradan growled, "What will the Wraith-King do to her once he find out that her fiancée is coming to retrieve her? He would marry her once he finds out or worse. I think I'm the beat person to go retrieve Aolei."

Golrok lunged at his younger brother, "If anything happens to her, I'm going to kill you. I swear I will."

"You can't kill me if you are already dead."

"You're right about one thing, I won't be the one to kill you, and the Wraith-King is going to be the one to kill you. I might give him a sword as a reward for killing you."

"Enough," yelled Queen Jalria, turning around to face her family. "While the two of you are arguing over something stupid, your baby sister is out there, and gods knows what he is doing to her. Golrok, Aeiradan, apologize to each other right now. I don't want any of my children dead, and the fact that the both of you want the other dead is heartbreaking. We are supposed to be family and look out for one another, I never felt so disappointed in the both of you until today." Queen Jalria pushed herself off the floor, pushed past her husband and Aeiradan, and left out the room.

King Irio frowned, and looked at both of his sons, "You heard what your mother said, apologize to each other now."

Aeiradan and Golrok stared each other down, neither of them wanted to say sorry first. King Irio grew impatient and smacked the both of them behind their heads. "I'm sorry brother, I do not wish you dead," Golrok said through clenched teeth.

Aeiradan smirked, one look from his father and it dropped, "I am also sorry brother for wishing you would die a gruesome death."

King Irio sighed, this is the closest thing they going to get to an apology. "Tomorrow the both of you will apologize to your mother. You should be ashamed of yourselves, your sister is missing and the both of you are wishing each other would die. Think of your mother and sister before you wish that. Go to your rooms now."

Aeiradan was the last to leave Aolei's room. They were close in age, by a whole year; they were close, much closer than he was to his older brother Golrok. He didn't like how his little sister had to marry Golrok. That's the only thing he despised about being a Draco-Elf. If he was the oldest or the only boy he would have to marry Aolei. Long ago the Draco-Elves were cursed by the first wife of the Great Blind Dragon King Lopros*, the Draco-Elves will only conceive one girl each generation. The oldest gets married to the only girl to keep the Draco-Elves race alive.

Aeiradan walked to the other side of the bed and dropped down to his knees. He reached under and grabbed hold of a handle and pulled on it until the case came out. He sat it on the edge of the bed and snapped the golden clasp open. It was still inside, his sister's sword Dreamer was still here. He closed the black box shut and carried it to his room; she would need when he rescues her.

* * *

Aeiradan sat on his chestnut brown horse that had a white mane and tail his sister named Friko*. He tried calling the horse something else, but he only listened to Friko. He just said good bye to his mother and father, Golrok was checking out the troops, which was good, he didn't want to upset his mother with their bickering. He didn't carry much with hum, his backpack was magical that can hold anything and he wouldn't be able to feel anything. Inside of the backpack was his sister sword inside the black box, clothes for her and him, some healing herbs that are packed inside containers, and food that his mom had made.

At the Gates of Polon* his mother was waiting for him on her pure white horse Mania. Aeiradan slowed Friko to a stop beside his mother; he waited for her to speak.

"Aeiradan promise me that you will try to be respectful to the Greeks," tears welled up in his mother's eyes. "You're the only hope we got to getting Aolei back, I don't want you to getting into any fights with the gods no matter how much they make you angry." She placed the palm of her hand on his left cheek, Aeiradan leaned into it and looked into his mother's eyes. "Promise me this son. Promise me you won't do anything disrespectful towards the Greeks."

Aeiradan let out a shaky sigh; he had a feeling if Golrok was the one going after Aolei he wouldn't have to make a promise. "I promise I try not to be disrespectful towards the Greeks. Mother you do know that they are going to want something in return for sending out their children. What are we going to give them? They have gems and gold of their own, what can we possibly offer them in return?"

Queen Jalria frowned, she patted his cheek and smiled, "Don't you worry about that Aeiradan, your father and I already settled that with them last night, they know you are coming."

Aeiradan nodded his head okay, he didn't bother asking what agreement they made with them, but in the near future he was going to wish he asked.

He flicked the reins and Friko galloped through the golden gates, leaving Amathtica and his mother behind him. He was hit by a bright light into his eyes but he squinted and motioned Friko to go faster. He wanted to get out of the light portal before he goes temporarily blind.

He was only in the portal for six seconds but it felt like forever to him. When he exited the portal he was met by an older looking centaur bearing a bow and arrow. "Who might you be?"

Aeiradan rolled his eyes, he had a snappy retort but he remembered the promise he made his brother, even though he wasn't a god. "I am Prince Aeiradan of Amathtica, let me in centaur. Your gods know that I am here, but do not worry, I won't be here for long. I just need a few of your demigods to help me look for my sister, the High Princess Aolei."

Chiron, the name of the centaur, lowered his bow, and bowed to Aeiradan, "You may enter Prince Aeiradan, the demigods are in the dining pavilion, waiting. I will show you the way."

"Thank you kind centaur."

"Please call me Chiron."

**A/N: I hope you guys like it. Aeiradan belongs to L0llyp0p. Below are pronunciations and meanings.**

1. Amathtica: Ah-math-tee-ka

2. Aolei: Ay-oh-lee

3. Irio: Ah-ri-oh

4. Jalria: Jahl-ri-ah

5. Golrok: Goal-rock

6. Green blood: Is the signature of the Wraith-King.

7. Seli: Sell-ee, means baby in Amathtic

8. Hei toik mio prinkia: He took my princess in Amathtic

9. Aeiradan: Air-ee-ah-dahn

10. Lopros: Low-pros

11: Friko: Frigh-ko

12. Polon: Po-loan

ent here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series; it all belongs to Rick Riordan. Sophie Ross belongs to hmlrangergirl, Eira Aniuk belongs to Storm229, Jay Minnus belongs to AceofSpades053001, and Aeiradan belongs to L0llyp0p. I own the things and people you don't recognize.**

Eira Aniuk, daughter of Khione, sat at her designated table with her half-brother Joshua Keller. They were awaiting the arrival of some foreign prince; the gods didn't state a reason why he would be coming to Camp Half-Blood. She wasn't really having a good day so far and was half tempted to leave camp. She was getting tired of the people at camp disrespecting her mother. Khione didn't even have a big part in it, and they were acting like she planned the whole Giant War with Gaea. She tries her hardest to brave through all the rumors concerning her mother, but it's getting harder by the day. The only person who wasn't affected by the rumors was her brother Joshua. He's always calm, nothing ever seem to bother him, she wish she could be that calm about the rumors.

Everyone began to whisper excitedly and began to point in a certain direction. At first it she didn't see anything, then suddenly she saw what everyone was whispering about. The prince had arrived. He was riding a chestnut brown horse whose mane and tail were white. The prince and Chiron stopped at the head table. The prince jumped off his horse and Eira immediately grew disappointed. She had an image of what the foreign prince looked like and the one that stood before her wasn't it. He was at least six feet tall; he had a lanky and thin build with no obvious muscle on him anywhere. His messy shaggy platinum blonde hair, which stopped at his shoulders. He wore no shirt, he only had dark green slacks and black combat boots, his swords were strapped crossed his back in an 'x'.

To Eira, he didn't look much like a prince; the only thing that gave off that he was royalty was the way he held himself. His face held a smirk, his head was held high, and his hands were relaxed.

"That can't possibly be a prince, he's too puny to be one," remarked someone from the Ares table.

His head snapped towards the person that called it out, the Ares grew quiet when he laughed along with. He stopped laughing and his face grew hard, he sneered, "What is that saying you puny Halflings and mortals say? Don't judge a book by its cover? You might want to take heed that saying when it concerns me. I can either be your ally or your worst enemy, and you don't want me as your enemy, trust me."

"Now that we got that out of the way, my name is Prince Aeiradan of Amathtica. I am here because four demigods to help me look for my sister, the High Princess Aolei. The only reason why I am here asking for your help is because the... the... the thing, man, whatever is in your domain."

Aeiradan was shaking in anger, his fist were balled up in a tight fist. They don't know if he was angry because he had to get help from them or because his sister was taken.

Chiron looked at Aeiradan, "Can you share what happened and who took your sister?"

Aeiradan frowned, but nodded his head. "Aolei was taken last night, a time after dinner, which was around eight, to the time my mother went to say good night at eleven. My mother was the one that discovered that Aolei was missing. We heard her screaming from Aolei's room. My father, three of his guards, my eldest brother and I ran towards her screams, and found her on the floor. I inched closer to the bed and saw 'Wraith-King written in green blood. Th-"

"Who's the Wraith-King? What does the green blood mean?" Eira's friend, Farrah Jones asked from the Athena Cabin. Eira shook her head at her friend.

Aeiradan rolled his eyes, "If you weren't being so damn impatient I was just about to explain who he is and what the green blood represents. So shut that trap of yours and let me finish. You can ask your questions if you have any once I am finished. Got it." Farrah nodded her head okay, a few of her brothers glared up at Aeiradan, he just ignored them.

"The Wraith-King, is my people worst enemy, he is old as your king god Zeus, so yes that means he immortal. He only remains immortal from drinking the blood of the female elves, especially a Draco-Elf which Aolei is. No one knows much about him, only where his domain is. We don't know his true name or what he looks like."

"Now the green blood is nothing really, just his calling card. The blood comes from one of his servants that are willing to give their blood to his cause." He shrugged his shoulders at the end. "I just need four demigods to help me retrieve Aolei, my parents already made an agreement with the gods. So who will help me, I need to be on my way."

There was total silence in the dining pavilion. No one really wanted to volunteer to save the princess, Aeiradan could do it all by himself if he knew where his sister was at. Eira let a soft sigh; she can prove herself to the people camp and the saving a foreign princess. Eira stood up in her seat, she shivered when Aeiradan looked at her in the eyes, his eyes were quite unnerving, his right eye was red like the color of blood and his left was brown like the color of chocolate milk.

"I will help retrieve the High Princess Aolei," Eira spoke with confidence, her back straight and shoulders squared.

"Come up Ms. Aniuk," Chiron motioned a spot next to Aeiradan.

Eira gradually made her way next to Aeiradan and faced the campers, a few Aphrodite kids were pointing and laughing, but Eira just ignored them like she always do.

A few more seconds of silence when someone else volunteered, Jay Minnus, son of Aether, god of light. He was two inches taller than Aeiradan; his medium brown skin seemed to glow when the sun hits it. Next to volunteer was Sophie Ross, the sixteen year old daughter of Demeter. Her extremely curly light ginger was in its usual braid, swinging behind her as she walked. The last person to volunteer was unexpected, Percy Jackson volunteered. As he walked towards the group, people watched in shock, the only person who wasn't shocked by his choice was Nico. Percy told him on two occasions that he wanted to leave camp, but he didn't just want to just simply walk out.

"Please go to your daily activities, the group that is going to retrieve the princess stay behind," Chiron told everyone once things quieted down.

Everyone left the pavilion besides the five, Chiron turned to face Aeiradan. "Where is the domain of the Wraith King?"

A sadistic smile appeared on Aeiradan's face, "Have you heard of the island called Valdinos*?" Everyone, including Chiron shook their head no. "It's an undiscovered island in the Bermuda Triangle, and it's quite dangerous actually. We know he haves these things called reapers, just picture what a grim reaper looks like and you have the reapers."

"How in the world are we going to get there?" Eira asked, looking at Aeiradan.

"We have the son of Poseidon with us, I'm sure he can find us a way to get there."

"If he wasn't coming with us, how were we going to get there?"

"I don't know, I-,"

"Enough," Chiron stamped his hoof. "Lord Poseidon has graciously provided you five with a boat to take you where you need to go. Argus will be taking to the dock where it is held. Now I don't know the real reasons why you four volunteered, but you five need to get along with no violence, because someone's life depends on you finding her. You can't do that if you're at each other's necks. You four go pack your things you deem important to take on your journey. Argus will be giving you more things at the dock."

* * *

The Wraith-King watched her from afar, her chocolate brown hair hung limp in front of her face. She was chained by her hands to the bed post; her pale pink dress was torn and bloody. He licked his lips but he didn't make a move he hasn't yet feed from her, he was waiting for the right moment, now wasn't the time.

Her head rose up from her chest, her eyes met those of the Wraith-King, he caught his breath. "Can you please let me go?" She once again begged, he chuckled, and didn't bother to respond to her. "What do you want from me?"

"You," he answered her. He moved from his seat and with great speed he was now sitting next to his prize. He caught hold of one of her curls that held a green strand, her wrapped it around his index figure. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, he shivered in ecstasy, it felt like he was in his personal heaven or whatever. "I just want you my sweet Aolei."

Aolei shivered when he touched her shoulder, he just chuckled. "Don't worry love, it won't happen today. We have to get you pretty." He let go of her hair and walked away and out of the room.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it so far. Pronunciation below.**

1. Valdinos: Val-den-ohs


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series; it all belongs to Rick Riordan. I also don't own Sophie Ross, Jay Minnus, Aeiradan, and Eira Aniuk; they belong to their respected creators. I only the things and people you do not recognize.**

Aolei was gently shaken awake from her two hour nap; she opened her eyes and saw a female with grass like green eyes looking at her. Behind her were two reapers, their black hoods covered their faces; they carried bone white scythes'.

"The lord of Valdinos wishes for you to join him this evening for dinner," the girl spoke, her voice was raspy, like she hasn't spoken in months. "You are to shower beforehand Lady Aolei. The two reapers behind me are your body guards and to make sure you try not to escape. I will be your personal servant if you shall need anything."

Aolei just stared at the girl; she didn't know what to say so she just nodded her head okay. The reaper on the left walked to the side of the bed, Aolei shivered at she felt the bones of it on her wrist as it unlocked her from the bed post. Aolei rubbed her wrist gently and stared at the impressions the handcuffs left on her. She scooted to the edge of the bed, as her feet touched the ground she grew wobbly and nearly fell downed, but her servant grabbed a hold of her waist.

"What is your name?" Aolei asked the girl, as she led her to the bathroom, with the two reapers following them.

"Goria*," she answered.

The reapers followed them inside the bathroom; Aolei silently groaned to herself, she didn't want them to watch her bathe. As they walked inside the bathroom, Aolei didn't expect it to look so beautiful like it does. The walls were a solid gold color that held rows of mirrors; the floor was black as obsidian. In the center of the room was the bath that was in the ground like a pool. They walked to it; Aolei turned around and saw that the reapers stood at the door. Goria walked behind her, she pulled her straps to the Aolei's dress down, the dress felled to the floor. Aolei stepped down into the bath; she leaned back in a corner of the tub.

Goria poured lavender oil inside of the tub and began to mix it around with her hand. She got up from her knees and made her way to the gold/black marble counter top and grabbed hold of a golden pitcher that held a mixture of milk and honey, she then grabbed another golden pitcher that held rose water.

Goria sat both pitchers on the ground, she pulled her skirt of her dress up to her thighs, and she sat behind Aolei and stuck her feet in the water. She grabbed the pitcher that held the milk and honey mixture and slowly poured it into Aolei's hair. When she finished pouring the mixture in Aolei's hair, she began to give her a scalp massage, and smoothed out the mixture from her roots to the ends. She rinsed her hands off in the water before she grabbed the pitcher with the rose water.

"Close your eyes Lady Aolei," Goria instructed.

Aolei closed her eyes tightly shut, then she began to feel the cool liquid on her scalp and Goria running her fingers threw her hair. Once she felt like Goria was finished she opened her eyes, she stared blankly out the rectangle shaped window, looking out to the beautiful, yet eerie, view of the sunset.

After thirty more minutes of preparation Aolei was finally walking out of the bathroom. Her hair was in a braided bun, she had on a dark grey floor length dress with a train, with matching grey silk slippers with a curved top.

Goria and Aolei exits the bathroom first, followed by the reapers. "I need to blindfold you Lady Aolei, from the Lord of the house," Goria pulled a midnight black silk scarf from her pocket. She walked behind Aolei, maneuvered the scarf in front of Aolei's eyes and tied it behind her neck. Goria grabbed hold of Aolei's right hand with her left hand and lead her out of the bedroom and into a long hall. The walls were made of black and grey blocks, the ground was the same. The walls bore paintings the Wraith-King collected from over the years, weapons and armor that were old and/or broken. There was a glass casing that held the skulls of the women the Wraith-King had had in the past.

They walked down the winding staircase, made a sharp right, and continued to walk straight. They stopped at a twelve feet tall heavy wooden door with gold sword shaped door handle that are curved. Goria removed Aolei's blindfold before she opened the door.

The Wraith-King was already seated at the head of the table; there was no food on the table. He stood up from his seat when he saw his prize enter the room; a smirk appeared on his pale face. His golden blonde hair was tied in a knot at the base of skull; he wore all black with a blood red tie he wore loosely around his neck.

He pushed back his seat and glided towards Aolei, he held out his hand, Aolei took it, trying not to flinch from his touch. He pulled out a seat on the right of him for her, as she sat down he pushed it in. "You look beautiful my dear Aolei," he whispered into her ear, his lips moved across her neck. She shivered from how close he was, he chuckled lightly, "You have no reason to be scared just yet my dear sweet Aolei."

He moved from the back of her into his seat, Aolei turned to look at him and forced a smile upon her face. "I have to say my lord you look very handsome."

He laughed, once he finished he smiled gently at Aolei. "My dear I would like to believe what you just said but I'm afraid I cannot. We both know that you don't mean what you told me, but thank you anyways."

"My lord, may I ask you a question?"

"Ask a way my dear."

"Why did you choose me, and not anyone else?"

He frowned; he didn't expect her to ask that question, he didn't know how to respond to that. Heck he didn't know himself why he choose her, he had a few others he could choose from, much older one, but he wanted her. There was something about her that drew him to her, it was partially her blood that drew him to her, but there was something else that he couldn't put his finger on yet. He decided to tell her what he knew, "I chose you because of your blood, I was drawn to it."

Aolei nodded her head okay, "I have just one more question my lord."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Just one more?"

"Yes my lord."

"Fine, ask your question."

"When will you do whatever you do, to me?"

"Why do you wish to know that?"

"I'll like to be prepared for it, to get my head ready for it."

"It will happen tonight."

Aolei gulped but nodded her head okay, trying to push back her tears, but to no avail. A tear escaped from her eye and slid down her check. She bit her bottom lip to keep from balling like a baby. She didn't expect that answer, she thought he was going to say tomorrow night or two days from now. She had no time to prepare her nerves at all. More tears escaped, her body began to shake, she let out a tiny squeak, and her breathing was becoming heavy.

He watched her, he expected this to him, it always happened when he told them when they asked him. He didn't expect to be affected by her tears; he leaned over and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Now dear don't you cry, you should have known that this was going to happen? Why do you think I invited you down here to eat and have you washed up? I will only take a little from you tonight, nothing to drastic. Would you like it if I did it now and get it over with, then you can eat before you go back to your room?"

Aolei let out a deep sigh, wiped the tears away from her face, she squared her shoulders, and looked him directly in the eyes, as she nodded her head yes.

The Wraith-King moved behind her seat once more, he pushed back a loose curl from her neck. He leaned down, first he licked her neck to get it ready it began to pulse a pale pink color, then it became a bright red. He bared his fangs; at first he rested it on her neck, before he bit down. As he bit down, piercing through her flesh, Aolei let out a very loud scream. Her eyes were closed tightly, her body began to convulse. It felt like hot coals were inside her body before it felt like she was outside in the snow without anything warm on.

* * *

Sophie Ross was seated in the back of the camp van with Percy, Jay and Eira was seated in the middle seats, and Prince Aeiradan was in the front directly behind Argus. "Can you step on it, something is not right," Aeiradan told Argus, as he rubbed the left side of his neck.

"How about you leave him alone and let him drive us there safely?" Eira looked at Aeiradan.

"Last time I check Halfling I was talking to him, not you, so mind your damn business," Aeiradan growled, not bothering to turn around to look at Eira.

Sophie sighed to herself, what did she get herself into? She only came on this quest, because some part of her wanted to know if she can handle such a big task like this. She also wanted to show people at camp that she is done with being pushed around by them.

She turned to look at Percy, he was staring out the window, watching the scenery past by them, fingering his camp necklace. Sophie wondered why Percy volunteered for this quest, but then again Percy was a nice guy, so maybe he wanted to help Aeiradan find his sister.

Twenty minutes later they were finally at the dock. Argus stopped the van and the five of them loaded out. Argus handed Percy a duffle bag and note before he went back to the van. Percy waited for Argus to drive off before he read over the note.

"What does it say?" Jay asked.

"Just telling us where the boat is docked at, the coordinates, and what's inside the bag," Percy answered.

"So what's in the bag?" Questioned Eira, standing next to Sophie.

"Just some ambrosia and nectar, drachmas, mortal money, and some bandages."

"Where's the boat?" Sophie spoke up, they jumped they forgot that she was there.

"Not that far from-" Percy stopped when heard a noise he didn't feel like hearing.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it so far. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series, it belongs to Rick Riordan. Jay Minnus, Sophie Ross, Eira Aniuk, and Aeiradan belong to their owners. I own the things and people you do not recognize.**

Jay head snapped to the left of where the group was standing at, he cursed under his breath. Just when he thought they were going to have no trouble, two emposua show up. Granted fighting them wouldn't take long, Jay didn't want to prolong the journey of finding Aeiradan's sister. Jay watched Percy uncap Riptide, Percy strode towards the emposua with Aeiradan right behind with he two swords that Jay never got a chance to look carefully at seeing how Aeiradan was running straight at them. Percy fought with the one in the right whom had bright red hair like the color of a box of Cheese its. She wasn't really fighting, it seemed like she was talking to him. Jay saw that Percy was angry by the way his back suddenly stiffened. What in Hades was she saying to him? Aeiradan was going into battle with the blonde who hair was in a pixie cut at her ears. The sword that he held in his right hand slashed across the left side of the pixie face. She lunged at him; Aeiradan moved out the way and thumped the back of her head with the base of the sword.

Percy finally was finally fighting with the red head; Jay guessed he grew fed up with whatever she was saying to him. Jay was trying to watch both fights at the same time, but he couldn't really focus on both. Aeiradan plunged his sword deep into the belly of the pixie and yanked it up.

"I think I'm going to sick," Jay heard Sophie muttered next to him.

Percy and Aeiradan walked back to the group, Eira glared at Aeiradan, he cocked an eyebrow at her. "What did I do now Halfling that offended you so much that you have to glare at me so?"

"Did you really how to be so grotesque with your kill?" Eira asked, shooting a look at Sophie who indeed looks like she was ready to puke.

Aeiradan rolled his eyes, "Excuse me for not being too considerate to someone who can't handle it. I make sure the next one that shows up you can have the kill, but please don't take a hour to kill her."

"Are you insinuating that I do not know how to fight?"

"Take it however you want Halfling. Just know I'm not going to be so gentle and worry about someone's inability of not being able to handling these types of things." Aeiradan looked at Sophie. "If you can't handle that, then you won't be able to handle what awaits us at Valdinos."

"Leave her alone," Eira growled.

"Make me.

"That's enough," Percy jumped into their argument before they did something stupid. He turned to face Aeiradan, "Your sister is out there, we are doing her no favors by standing here fighting and arguing with each other." Percy let out a deep sigh, "The boat is docked not that far from here."

Percy broke off from the group and made his way to the path that leads to the boat. Jay followed behind him and the others behind him. Their boat was all white with sea green/black waves on the side; written in gold lettering on the waves was 'Atlantis'. The boat wasn't large nor was it small either, from the outside. They all loaded on to the boat, Jay went down the stairs and saw that it was fairly large down there. Near the door were the kitchen/dining area. A little further down was the sleeping area, on the left were three beds; the one closest to the door had a triton on the foot of the bed, the middle one held a light, and the last one had Aeiradan's name on it. The right only had two beds; the one closest to the door bared a snowflake and the last one bore a wheat. Jay walked down the aisle, further down was the bathrooms, one for the girls on the right and one for the boys on the left. Jay sat down on the edge of his bed with his back to the door. He took off his backpack and sat it upon his lap. He opened up the small zipper in the front and pulled out a picture.

Jay stared at the picture of his beautiful girlfriend Jennifer 'Jenny' Rodriguez; her curly light brown hair was out; she was smiling showing her white teeth. The smile went to her blue eyes that are brown the pupils. Jay loved this picture of her. He let out a deep sign, he really did miss Jenny; he missed the way her eye sparkles whenever he looked at her; he missed the way the sun shone on her dark tan skin; he just missed everything about Jenny. No one in Camp Half-Blood believed he had a girlfriend; it's not like he tried to prove them wrong. If they didn't believe him, that was their choice, he knew that she was real and that is all that matters.

He placed the picture back into the flap and zippered it back up. He sat the bag underneath his bed and pushed himself to the center of his bed. He crossed his legs at the ankles, his hands were behind his head; his tattoo of a sword that covered his whole left arm, looked more deadly than before. He closed his eyes, he heard laughter that vaguely sounded like his five year old little sister Carly. His eyes snapped open, he looked around and didn't see her, he rubbed his eyes, "I must be really tired."

"You're talking to yourself now?" Jay turned to his left and saw Aeiradan lying on his back looking up at the ceiling.

"No," was all Jay said, he didn't realize that he came down here.

"I didn't peg you as someone who would sleep in the beginning of the journey to find your sister," Jay heard Eira coming down the stairs.

Aeiradan rolled his eyes, "I'm starting to think you can't get enough of me Halfling."

"Stop calling me that."

"Are you not a Halfling though? Do not worry yourself about what I do or do not do, especially when it concerns my sister."

Jay rubbed his head, there was no possible way he is going to get any sleep with those two bickering all the time. Jay sat up from his bed and made his way up the stairs. Percy was at the wheel, Sophie was at the bow, sitting in the floor, looking at the water.

Percy turns to look at Jay, "They're arguing again, aren't they?"

"Pretty much," Jay sighed, as he walked towards Percy. "Eira asked him why he was sleeping this early on the quest."

Percy rubbed his temples, "I'm going to have grey hairs by the time we get to Valdinos."

Jay snorted and nodded his head in agreement. "Are you okay Percy? You looked upset when you were fighting with the red head."

Jay watch Percy frowned his knuckles turned white as they grip tighter on the wheel. "I don't want to talk about that right now, it's nothing important that can help Aolei."

Jay didn't push Percy on the issue, he couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not, but he believed that it didn't affect the quest.

"How's it going up here?" Eira said from behind them.

Percy frowned deepen as he turned to face Eira, "Eira I'm asking you nicely this time. Can you please stop picking fights with Aeiradan? We got enough on our plates as it is, and the rest of us don't want to lose any sleep because you two are arguing. If he is making you mad just walk away from him. Can at least try to do that? Also don't puck no fights with him, not now. He lost his sister, and we don't know how he deals with that."

"Sorry guys," Eira apologized. "I give it a try; I can't make any promises though."

"That's all I ask for," Percy turned his attention back to the front of the boat.

* * *

Aolei laid in bed with no chains this time. She felt cold all over even though she was under two sheets and a thick blanket. The puntcher wounds in her neck was now two black dots and the place he licked was now pale. The two reapers were at the door, Goria was curled at the foot of her bed, and Aolei just stared at the silver walls.

She had a violent shiver, which was hard to stop, but it dead. Goria head popped up, "My lady, I can give you something that can warm you up."

"No need to do that," Aolei stiffened up when she heard his voice, she didn't hear him come in. "Go bathe or something, I wish to speak to her in private."

Goria jumped up from the foot of the bed, and bowed to the King, "As you wish my Lord."

The Wraith-King walked to the right side of the bed where Aolei was facing, he sat a mug on the night stand and sat down on the bed. He ran his fingers threw her curly chocolate brown hair, "I brought you some tea to warm you up."

She looked him in the eyes, "Thank you my lord."

He gripped her left arm and gently pulled her up so she will be in a sitting position. He handed her the mug, she sniffed it, it smell like honey. "May I ask what did I do to deserve to be in your presence?"

He chuckled, "Just making sure you're still alive my dear." he caressed her face with his index finger; he turned her head so that she was facing him. He stared into her hazel eyes, he licked his bottom lip, he leaned in and pressed his lip to hers, Aolei held on tightly to the cup. He pulled away; he took away the cup and sat it back on the night stand.

* * *

It was getting dark, everyone was below deck besides Percy, and he sat at the bow, watching the ripples of water. What the emposua said to him was still in his head. 'Congratulations on your engagement Perseus Jackson.' What engagement was she talking about? He tried to think about something else, but it always pops right back.

Percy sighed as he leaned back on the floor, staring up at the starry night sky, slowly drifting into sleep.

He saw two people sitting in bed, the man grabbed the female right hand into his left. "Oh my sweet Aolei, I'm afraid that I will have to do it again, I didn't get much last time."

Percy watched Aolei shiver; the man forced her head onto his shoulders. He licked his her neck, Percy watch the pale patch turn a dull pink then a bright red before he sunk his black fangs into the side of her neck. He heard let out a piercing scream, that was blood curdling, her body convulsed, she tried to yank her hands away from his, but he held on tight. What seem like forever he finally pulled away, she slumped over on to his lap, and he pushed her lightly off him. He got off the bed and made his way to the door; he turned around and gave her one last look before he exited.

"You have to save her Perseus," a female voice told Percy that he didn't recognize. She said something else, but he couldn't make out what she was saying.

Percy awoke out of his sleep, and sat straight up, he wiped the sweat off his face. "What the Hades?"

**A/N: Forgot the pronunciation of Goria.**

**Goria: Go-reh-ah**


End file.
